girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-08-16 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- FIRE IN THE FORE STARBOARD HOG!! Brace for hard landing! AndyAB99 (talk) 21:42, August 16, 2013 (UTC) : Apparently, this offends Finn McCool. I'm not supposed to capitalize or use bad grammar in this forum. (?) Sorry. I'll disappear. and stop commenting. I was just paraphrasing the action in the comic. AndyAB99 (talk) 00:26, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :: nah, that edit summary was referring to my little edit war over the picture's underline (which i won't continue by the way). Finn MacCool (talk) 11:32, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh dear, their buck is such a primadonna. -- Br'fin (talk) 22:06, August 16, 2013 (UTC) : I hope I'm wrong, but it looks like the reindeer is about to get a flaming schweincopter right in the face. AndyAB99 (talk) 22:39, August 16, 2013 (UTC) They were worried about overheating the hogs , quess what, they are surrounded by snow , great stuff for cooling things. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 22:33, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, snow is lousy for cooling things. Its specific heat is less than half that of water and the entrained air makes it an insulator. That's why igloos and quinzhees work. (Hey, I had to sit through the discussion on number theory!) As an aside, Agatha's hat insignia kinda reminds me of the old Navy Ballon Pilot Insignia . --Gsulli7369 (talk) 14:03, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed. Jumping into a snowbank (evidently below freezing) when coming out of a sauna is way less cold than jumping into a pool or lake. Also, snow is by and large static, where water will move heat away through convection as well as conduction. Stoneshop (talk) 10:19, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :::All that is true and scientifically sound. Ignoring that this is a comic, there doesn't seem to be any open water at hand and snow will cool things off faster than air. It's the best choice available at the moment. AndyAB99 (talk) 11:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Except you can move through snow, melting it. Doing it very fast you can go through a huge amount of ice/water, and will also let you get rid of the energy/heat spent on phase transition. You won't get from either liquid water or solid ice block, as water already has that energy, and ice has small contact surface and melts slowly. Water that results from melting will transfer heat very efficiently, utilizing the whole surface of snowflakes. Since the sleigh, reindeer and schweincopters move very fast, they can easily go through enough snow to get rid of heat, as we have seen that it builds up slowly while they were cooled by mere air. Sine Wave Herder (talk) 05:26, August 19, 2013 (UTC) And we have weasel sighting! It was under Agatha's hat the whole time! Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 06:27, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Seems really cramped in there for the weasel. -- 05:36, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :Weasels are amazing creatures can fit in the smallest places and go through the tiniest holes, almost like they have no bones. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 17:23, August 19, 2013 (UTC)